


It has come to my attention

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What has?
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow
Series: Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129775
Kudos: 2





	It has come to my attention

Our story starts in Headmistress McGonagall's office. The DADA Professors, Alecto and Amycus Carrow have been summoned.

Minerva reassured them, "No need to look so terrified, I don't bite."

Amycus asked, "Why are we here?"

Minerva told them, "It has come to my attention that someone in my school has been trying to force you pair to quit."

Alecto muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Minerva said, "There's no point trying to put on an act, I'm well aware of their failed attempts so far."

Amycus frowned. "you wish to just fire us now before it gets worse?"

Minerva shook her head. "Nonsense. I want to find the culprit."

Alecto gasped. "R-Really?"

Minerva smiled at her. "Really."


End file.
